


Doctor Who: Understanding common thoughts

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meeting, Hit by chance, Love, One Shot, Ten/Rose - Freeform, Twelve - Clara, amy/rory - Freeform, using emojis, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: ~It is a simple quote that makes her curious to write to him, but who could have guessed how everything will develop ......but who is this other guy she falls in love with?~
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 1





	Doctor Who: Understanding common thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new one shot.
> 
> This time it's about how two people get to know each other on the Internet (yes I know, there are already a few, but I wanted to write something like this myself.)
> 
> As always, have fun.
> 
> Allons-Y

Doctor Who is © by BBC 

Doctor Who: Understanding common thoughts

>Love is not an emotion, it is a promise.<

} Impossible86 - Hey, forgive me when I write to you, but I noticed your slogan.

DoctorTwelve - Oh, that? It's just a saying.

Impossible86 - I like it. It is different from the usual phrases. And you really figured it out on your own?

DoctorTwelve - Yes.

Impossibl86 - This is... [she had no idea what else to write]

DoctorTwelve - You, I have to go now if it's okay.

Impossible86 - No, of course you have to be logged in all the time, Doctor! [She would call him that from now on.]

DoctorTwelve - 😶🤨

Impossible86 - Was just kidding. All the best continue... {

The first thing she did was go offline, making sure it was a one-time conversation. Actually, she had only registered in this chat, which was strangely named TARDIS, out of boredom and did not expect to get to know anyone at the time. Well, many hadn't written to her. It was probably because, firstly, there was no photo of her, since many only went by appearance and there was no data about her, apart from her name and her current place of residence, namely London.

However, she had already gotten news from some guys (or even women), but especially from men it was so true to the motto... "Too bad you don't have a photo of yourself in it, without clothes it would be even better" - - What luck that there was the blocking function.

„So, have you met someone?“, Amy Pond entered the apartment. She was one of Clara's roommates and a pretty cheeky Scot, but was also very concerned about the safety of her friends. Her husband Rory came to visit every now and then, but they were already looking for their own apartment together.

„No, not this time either“, Clara did not want to tell anything about today's conversation, especially since she had no idea how it should or could continue.

„You smile all the time“, Amy said, „did you meet someone?“

Clara said no. She didn't, which was somehow true. They had only written among themselves and knew next to nothing about the other.

„You know what? We're having a cozy evening today, just the two of us“, Amy suggested, but Clara just got up and said that she was too tired to do anything else.

Amy wondered what really happened.

A few days later...

} DoctorTwelve - Do you think I would be a good man?

Impossible86 - what do you mean?

DoctorTwelve - It was just a question.

Impossible86 - 🙂

DoctorTwelve - Why the Smiley?

Impossible86 - Because you have a lot of humor. Nobody else would ask if he was a good man... Uhm, you're a man, right?

DoctorTwelve - 🍆

Impossible86 - 😶😶😶😶

DoctorTwelve - why this look? Could also be that I would like to invite you to dinner.

Impossible86 - would you do that?

DoctorTwelve - No, not really. I like it the way it is. We do not know what the other person looks like and can therefore indulge in our ideas. What was that?

Impossible86 - There's someone at the door, I'll be right back.

DoctorTwelve - Okay, I'm waiting... {

It took a while for her to write again, but this time she had to say goodbye because her roommate brought her to go shopping.

The Doctor leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. How could he be so stupid as to invite her to dinner. According to her chat name, she had to be born in 1986... And he was... Well, about his age, there was a little problem.

„Meow?“, It suddenly sounded under him and his cat patted his leg with her paw.

„You are curious, right? Well, I met this girl on the Internet, probably a rather young woman, and she was the first one who didn't make fun of my saying.“

He sighed. It was true, many didn't seem to understand what he meant.

„I wonder if she has anything to do with words at work that she understands? Maybe I should ask her about it next time.“

Should he really do it? What if she would think at some point that he is a madman who only wants to get into her pants and is so naive about it? Of course he would understand.

„I will go for a walk“, he stood up with these words, „be good, do you hear?“

She went to her corner, curled up on the pillow, and then closed her eyes. He now knew that she wanted to sleep until he was back.

When he left the house a little later, he almost collided with a young woman who had her gaze more on the floor than on the front. At first he wanted to shout at her what it was supposed to do, but immediately he noticed the tears on her cheeks.

„Hey, are you okay?“

She suddenly fell against him and he couldn't help but keep his arms away. He didn't like this at all, he never had.

„It is not fair! Why does she have to interfere in my life again and again?“  
„Who?“  
„My stepmother! Every time he asks me if I already have a boyfriend. Can't the snipe just leave me alone!“

He winced at the volume of her voice. But it frightened him even more that she suddenly grabbed his hoodie tighter and let her tears run free. Now he couldn't help but close his arms around her body.

„Listen, nobody can and may tell you when to have a boyfriend or girlfriend?...“  
„Both.“  
„You are responsible for yourself.“

The young woman took a few steps away from him and was now looking up at him. Her breath caught when she saw his blue eyes. Damn, did she dream? Yes, it had to be that way. Why else did she run into the most wonderful man she had ever seen?

„Would be nice if you could let me go now“, he asked and she nodded, moved away from him... and then just ran away. Of course he wondered for a moment what that was all about, but then shrugged.

Two more days later...

} Impossibl86 - Do you believe in love at first sight?

DoctorTwelve - No, because you can never be sure. It would be better to get to know each other because there is also the possibility of friendship.

Impossibl86 - Oh, you know, I think that's what happened to me recently.

DoctorTwelve - Really? Then maybe you met someone? [Why didn't he like this idea?]

Impossibl86 - By accident... Hey, do you want to see a funny video?  
DoctorTwelve - Sure! [So change of subject.] {

Shortly afterwards, both sat laughing, without the other person seeing it. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard.

} DoctorTwelve - Where do you actually find such videos?

Impossibl86 - The vastness of the Internet... On YouTube. "

DoctorTwelve - 😅

Impossible86 - You should be embarrassed too, Doctor!

DoctorTwelve - Doctor? Why Doctor?

Impossible86 - I've always called you that.

DoctorTwelve - Agree, Impossible Girl.

Impossible86 - 🤔 🤔 🤔 🤔 - Clear. {

When both fell asleep that evening, their last thoughts were.  
„Hopefully it's you that I fell in love with.“  
„Hopefully I'm the one you fell in love with.“

But what would be the chance that it was both of them who happened to be in the arms by accident a few days ago.

„Hey, why the big smile?“, Asked his colleague, David John Smith. Usually he only knew him as a grumpy guy, but for some time now he had been looking very happy.

„So that you only know, Rose is taboo for you!“  
„She's not my type anyway“, he murmured, but how did she actually cut out the woman for whom his heart was beating so fast? He only knew that he had fallen head over heels and there was no going back.

He had fallen in love with a woman and didn't really know her.

„I have to tell Rose!“, Exclaimed John, „even if she won't believe me.“

And the younger man was gone. He just shook his head. It was always said that all Scots were grumpy and then he came and overthrew everything.

} DoctorTwelve - How do you actually assess Scots?

Impossible86 - I don't know, I really got to know another one, except Amy, and it's a story in itself.

DoctorTwelve - No Prejudices? Nobody has ever tried you... Your friend is Scottish? 😲

Impossible86 - Yes, and if that's kind of reassuring, Rory, her husband, is English.

DoctorTwelve - No, it doesn't. Incidentally, I am from Glasgow, but I have lived in London for a long time.

Impossible86 - For me as well... Well, maybe not for so long...

DoctorTwelve: Where are you from originally? You don't have to say it if you don't want to.

Impossible86 - Blackpool. It's not like it's something bad. Unless you have something against English people. 😐

DoctorTwelve - No, not at all! A colleague's wife is from London himself and he... I don't know where exactly. In any case also Scotsman. [besides, he had long since fallen in love with the woman he didn't know. If only he had the courage to ask for a meeting.]

Impossible86 - Can I ask you something?

DoctorTwelve - A second question is allowed. 😜

Impossible86 - Idiot. If I tried to find the man I ran into a few days ago, would you consider me crazy?

DoctorTwelve - I can't say that. How did you get to know him again?

Impossible86 - So it was so... [tell him everything.] {

He leaned back when he read it. Damn, it was she who cried out at him a few days ago, but how could he prove it to her if he already knew it. It would also be possible from now on that he would take advantage of it.

} Impossible86 - are you still there?

DoctorTwelve - Yes, sure. Would you really see the man again even if you end up disappointed?

Impossible86 - Even then. I would do anything for that.

DoctorTwelve - I see. Maybe you should be there at the same time tomorrow. Oh, and before I forget: My real name is Peter Basil Smith. {

And offline!

Clara stared at her smartphone before putting it aside. What did he mean by that she should be there tomorrow. Did he know who he was? There was only one way to experience it and that was to be there yourself.

However, Amy would be there, but would only be recognizable if something happened.

The next evening he was really there, but she seemed to be there longer and was quite nervous.

He went closer, took a deep breath and said the following sentence: „Love is not a promise, it is an emotion.“  
„Not correct. It was 'love is not an emotion, it is a promise.'“

She turned and it really was him. She knew it before she saw him.

„Well, at least we can be friends.“  
„Friends? What are you talking about? I told you about the man I fell in love with, I fell in love with you Doctor!“

She clung to him again, while Amy, who was accompanying Clara to safety, rolled her eyes in the background. Clara knew what she wanted to see, and actually she wanted it too, but not at that moment.

„Do you have anything else in mind?“  
„Do you really think I would if I got the chance to really meet you, Clara?“

She shook her head before she realized what he had just said.  
„Where do you know my name from?“  
„He is on your profile on "TARDIS", Hello, I'm Clara, these are your welcome words. You don't look there often, do you?“

Now she was really embarrassed. She didn't really do it, just every now and then, and she didn't pay much attention to what she had written then. It just stood there. And now that she had finally found someone, she would soon log out of there. There was no longer any reason to be there any longer.

„I know a good Chinese Restaurant around here“, she suddenly took his hand with these words, „If it's okay with you.“

It was and even if it wasn't, he would still do so.

And before he had to wait too long... he pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

Yes, they had all the time in the world to get to know each other, but none of them wanted to wait any longer for this opportunity here.

The end.


End file.
